


hands off my wife

by HerDiamonds



Series: my first kiss (went a little like this) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, TW: Waterboarding, dinahsiren week day ??, fake date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: William is handing her and Laurel fake entry passes and identification cards, before he holds up one finger.“One more thing, you two will need these.” He says, holding his palm open and lying in his hand were two golden wedding bands, each encrusted with diamonds.or the one where Dinah and Laurel have to be fake wives to gain access to some underground things and it spirals from there…for dinahsiren week!
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: my first kiss (went a little like this) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	hands off my wife

**Author's Note:**

> me: im not going to write dinahsiren week fics  
> morgan: ITS FAKE DATE AU TODAY!!!  
> me: fUCK
> 
> also ok definitely not my fave tbh. im really not thrilled with this one but it was on my list to do anyway for in my series of first kisses of dinahsiren. I just am not the happiest with this. I fell asleep while writing it because I was so tired and that completely wrecked my motivation to write and also because I had zero plan for this other than they kissed while being caught. and it shows bc this is shit. 
> 
> also I did not have any desire to proof read this one so ayo fuck it it is what it is! 
> 
> I hope u enjoy. idk how I feel.

Dinah shimmies into the tight, mid–length red dress and zips it up her back with a little struggle before slipping on the simple, strappy heels. She gives herself a once–over in the mirror before deciding that her hair is pinned enough and earrings she chose matched fine. She takes to her stairs and descends them, catching a glance at Laurel from a side view as the staircase spirals downward. Laurel’s wearing a pair of tight black dress pants that hang on her every curve and the loose white silk blouse that was semi–untucked and has a plunging neckline. She’s got a simple black sport coat over top of the blouse and stark white heels to offset the black to match. She’s a sight to behold as Dinah steps off the last step and into the living room where William had been waiting with Laurel.

Laurel’s mouth runs dry as she sees Dinah walk down the steps of the staircase and into the living room of her own loft apartment. She watches as Laurel fails to try and act like she hadn’t just been staring at her, but she’s noticed. In the past few weeks, she’s noticed Laurel’s eyes on her a lot. And it does things to her, because she wants Laurel to feel that way towards her, wants Laurel to want her but she knows it won’t ever happen. She’s in love with Laurel and she knows Laurel doesn’t like her that way at all.

But the lingering stares can’t help but make her wonder if she really was so wrong. Could Laurel really, truly like her that way? No. She needs to get it out of her head.

And she needs to focus on their mission.

William is handing her and Laurel fake entry passes and identification cards, before he holds up one finger.

“One more thing, you two will need these.” He says, holding his palm open and lying in his hand were two golden wedding bands, each encrusted with diamonds.

They were gorgeous, Laurel wasn’t going to lie. And it makes her sigh. Because it makes this mission that much worse. She has to pretend that she’s in love with Dinah.

That isn’t the worst part. The worst part is the fact she has to pretend. Because she _is_ in love with Dinah. Maybe that’s the best part, she doesn’t have to pretend tonight. She can let it all out tonight. She won’t have to hide tonight and feel like she’s living in a lie because Dinah will think it’s all fake and she won’t ever have to know the truth, that Laurel is really in love with her. That Laurel wishes every day that she would love her back and be in love with her too.

But she’s not.

And Laurel can live with that, as long as Dinah remains her friend.

Which for now they were.

And tonight they can pretend to be more.

“Why do we have to be married?” She whines, taking one of the ring sets and slips it on her left ring finger.

“It was the only way to get you into this banquet without arising too much suspicion. The only one to not RSVP was a ‘Dr. Alex Thomas’ and I literally couldn’t find any trace of them, so let's hope Alex Thomas is a chick, and she’s gay, because, well, it’s nice to meet you Dr. Alex Thomas, and your wife, Megan.” William informs her, handing her and Dinah their ID badges and fake invitations.

Laurel’s nursing a glass of scotch and Dinah’s down half a glass of champagne now, standing off to the side in the main hall of the gala, watching as the crowd gathered around and danced to some of the music. She’s already taken to absentmindedly twisting and playing with the ring on her left finger as the voice in her earpiece flickers though. “Nice touch, playing with the ring.” She hears Mia say and she looks at her hands, not realizing what she’s doing. She doesn’t get a chance to fire back a retort before Dinah’s catching her attention.

“Dance with me?” Dinah asks, reaching out for Laurel’s scotch glass and Laurel holds back, taking one more sip before handing it to her. She watches as Dinah sets their drinks down on a nearby table and turns around, taking her hand, dragging her out onto the dance floor. “I figured we could scope things out better, more discreetly if it looked like we were dancing rather than snooping.” Dinah says quietly as she and Laurel step onto the dance floor.

Laurel bites her bottom lip because of course Dinah wouldn’t actually want to dance with her. This was a mission after all. She was here to do a job, not play house.

She holds up her arm and invites Dinah to rest her hand on her palm, taking and placing one hand on her lower back as Dinah’s hand finds its way to her shoulder. She begins guiding them into a swift and steady swaying motion, gliding across the dance floor as smooth as they could get, so in tune with one another.

“There’s an exit to the northwest corner of the dance floor with a singular guard on duty. And the southwest corridor is blocked off for a VIP entry, with one bouncer. The Southeast side is the one we came through and is the most heavily guarded with four men. And then we just have the bathroom over towards the northeastern side.” Laurel starts to ramble out.

Dinah watches as she swiftly goes from leading them in dance to continuously pointing out each of their vantage points and relaying the information back to the team and she’s doing everything to keep up, keep focused and not just stare off at Laurel in awe, in love with the woman in front of her.

The music stops for a moment and the dance floor clears out as people begin to mingle around the charity function again. The two decide on getting new drinks and head to the open bar, requesting their orders.

This time, Laurel’s handed her martini and Dinah takes the glass of red wine as they turn around to head back to the spot near the balcony, a mostly clear view of the entire gala from that spot.

The loud, boisterous woman comes up in front of them, practically out of nowhere and Laurel rolls her eyes. Dinah’s sure the woman had a few too many drinks in her but she doesn’t care. “Oh, you two seem new this year! What are your names, dears?”

Laurel immediately shoves her hand out, “Dr. Alex Thomas.” She greets and shakes the woman’s hand before wrapping that same hand around the back of Dinah’s waist and holding her close. “And this lovely woman is my wife, Megan.” She smiles.

Dinah tries to ground herself in the feeling of Laurel’s hand around her waist as she shakes the woman’s hand in front of her.

“We’ve been out of the country the last few years for family things every year this gala comes around, but finally we made it this year.” Dinah says, throwing out their lame cover excuse they hoped people would buy.

The tipsy woman smiles and they chat for a few extra moments before she excuses herself to talk to more colleagues and friends and Laurel and Dinah take the opportunity to strike.

The coast was clear to the VIP section as Laurel points out moments after the drunk woman leaves them. The whole room is preoccupied and they manage to slip past the velvet ropes during the quick shift changing of guards.

Together the two make their way down the long halls, quickly, and file into the security room they’d been needed to get into to get the full layout of the underground layout of the banquet hall, the unknown underground layout.

Laurel slides into one of the computer chairs and starts tapping away as Dinah keeps lookout down the hall. She knows that Mia and the others are on comms with them, watching them via heat signatures as well, but it didn’t hurt to have another set of eyes watching your back.

Laurel finds the exact thing they’re looking for and manages to download it all onto the USB drive she had with her to take and upload back at the loft. She’s just shutting down the computer server again when Mia flickers into the comms. “Guys! Company!” She yells.

Dinah’s already pulling at Laurel’s hand as they’re running down the hall to get out of their, but she spins them at the last moment, right as she hears Mia screaming at them to hurry up and leave. She turns, giving Laurel one singular look, hoping she gets the message before pressing Laurel up against the wall in the hallway, half hidden behind some fake decorative tree and cups Laurel’s jaw, bringing her lips to hers.

And Laurel feels like she’s floating on air, yet all the air has left her lungs. She feels Dinah’s soft lips on hers and one hand cupping her jaw while the other one runs across her waist and pulls at her back, pulling her into Dinah more as Dinah’s whole front side presses up against her body, sandwiching her between the woman and the wall.

And then the kiss is over and she feels the weight of Dinah’s body leave hers and the burly man is standing next to them with a hand on Dinah’s shoulder and Laurel gives him a death glare for even thinking about laying a hand on _her_ Dinah.

“Get your hands off my wife.” She growls coldly at the man who’s clearly double her weight and looks like he did a few rounds as a former mobster or something.

“Ma’am, you may not be back here. We’ve had a breech in security and a hack has happened we are evacuating the banquet immediately. The two of you need to leave now.” He grabs both of their forearms harshly.

“I said, get your hands off my wife.” Laurel repeats again, refusing to let the man start ushering them out of the banquet hall.

He turns and looks at them. “Look lady, I don’t care who you are, you need to leave there––”

“No, no. They’re just in time.” The slimy voice interrupts them. “That’s the woman who hacked our information. Take her wife out of here. You can torture them both separately for information.” The woman directs and soon there’s a piercing feeling in Laurel’s neck and she drops to the floor unconscious. The last thing she sees is Dinah’s body going limp in the man’s arms and she screams out her name.

She wakes up in what looks to be a prison cell. She runs to the only door in the small room and bangs on it, screaming out for Dinah. Screaming out in hopes she could hear her.

Nothing.

She sees the video camera in the corner of the room and stares at it as she stalks closer to it like a lion stalking its prey.

“Listen to me,” She starts. “If anything happens to her, I will find you and I will end you. You touch her, in any way and there will be hell to pay.” She grits out, her jaw locked and her eyes dark.

And then there’s a key in a lock and the door swings open and three men are walking in.

“Laurel Lance, nice to finally meet you.” The slimy voice says. There’s no face to the name so she figures there’s speakers in the room as well. The three men go to grab her and she screams but the cry is gone. “Ah, yes, meta–dampening room. A shame, right? Tsk, sorry dear.”

Laurel just yells in frustration after that as the three men easily apprehend her and hold her back. A fourth walks in a moment later with a hoard of torture devices.

And then her head is shoved under the freezing cold water and she comes up after too long, spluttering and choking.

And then the speakers flicker on.

And Dinah’s voice is screaming through them.

And Laurel’s heart is breaking.

Dinah’s tied up on the chair in the empty cell. She figures there’s power dampeners around since she tried screaming the bolts off of the door yet nothing happened.

The only thing in the small room is a television.

And it flickers on automatically.

And Laurel’s on the screen. Being held against her will as they wheel in water table.

The door of her cell opens and a woman walks through the door. “You tell me what you want with the blueprints and she doesn’t get hurt.”

“Never.” Dinah spits out.

“Fine.” There’s a pause. “Go ahead.”

And Dinah’s forced to see them shove Laurel’s head into the bucket. She lets out a heart wrenching scream.

“Leave her alone!”

“Tell me why you’re here.”

“My wife and I were invited. This was a mistake we are innocent!” Dinah lies.

“Tell me then, if she’s your so called wife, tell me about the day you fell in love with her.” The woman sneers.

Dinah doesn’t know what to do. This wasn’t what they had planned they didn’t have a cover story for this.

She thinks fast and takes a shaky deep breath, deciding to just speak from the heart.

“I’ve I don’t know when I loved her. It just hit me one day.” She starts and the woman in front of her shifts from torture and coldness to intrigued curiosity. Dinah knows she has her now, but the words just keep spilling from her lips. “I think the day she’d come back to me, here in Star City was the day I realized I had been in love with her. She means everything to me, she’s my wife. You have the wrong people, please.” She begs.

Her throat is raw from screaming and she can’t help but watch Laurel on the screen in front of her, in silence. She can only see the back of Laurel’s soaking wet head as they dunk her underneath the water again and she lets out a scream that rips through her chest.

“Let her go!”

The woman stands up off of the other chair, throwing it aside angrily before stalking out the door.

Dinah doesn’t know what this means but she can’t help but glue her eyes to the screen watching as Laurel’s head is shoved under the water once more before the four men are presumably summoned out of the room because they leave suddenly.

The next thing Laurel remembers is waking up in a hospital bed. Dinah’s hand is grasping hers tightly and she feels like there’s still so much water in her lungs.

“Thank god you’re awake.” Dinah says as soon as her eyes had fluttered open and made contact with the green ones across from her. Dinah gives her hand a tiny squeeze as tears prick at her eyelids.

She glances around the room, noticing it’s just the two of them and she looks back at Dinah who still hasn’t let go of her hand yet.

“What happened?” She manages to say. Her voice is scratchy and hoarse.

“Mia was able to ping our location and find us in one of the underground cells. They tortured you because they wanted to know why you were in 2040. Some reason you aren’t supposed to be here.”

“I had to be here.” Laurel voices. “You were here. I had to be here.” She repeats.

And its coming back to Laurel now. The screaming of Dinah echoing through the speakers. Her confession. And Laurel’s heart is beating erratically in her chest as she watches Dinah stare at their hands clasped together. She needs to say something, anything. She needs to know.

“Did you mean it?”

And Dinah looks up at her in confusion.

“Did you mean it, when she asked you when you fell in love with me?” She’s apparently bold now, after being waterboarded. But she guesses thats what happens when you’re faced with death again. She doesn’t see the need in beating around the bush she guesses.

Dinah stares at her with an unreadable expression only after a flash of shock crosses her face.

“You–you could hear me?” She questions and Laurel just nods.

“Did you mean it?”

Dinah swallows thickly. Laurel almost died again. They’d been back twice more to water board her again and left her slumped in a chair before the rest of their team was able to rescue them and then the doctors had said that she was touch and go for a while after being tortured so badly. She was terrified of losing her and she can’t do it again. She opens her mouth, all intents on lying to the blonde in front of her, in fear of ruining their friendship, if that’s what you could even call it, but her voice betrays her.

“Yes, everything.” And Dinah’s shocked at her own voice. “I––”

“Good.” Laurel stops her.

And Dinah sits back, raising a brow at Laurel in question.

Laurel lets her stew for a moment as she thinks over her words. She looks back down at her hand in Dinah’s and she sees the ring still on Dinah’s left hand. Hers is gone, presumably taken off of her when the doctors had examined her when she was brought in. She hates to admit it but it hurts to know it was no longer on her finger. But Dinah is still there. Dinah’s there, with her, holding her hand, telling her she meant everything she said. And it makes Laurel feel brave.

“I love you.” Laurel finally spills. She’s staring right into Dinah’s green eyes and she feels like they can see into her soul. “I didn’t think you would love me after everything I’ve put you through, but I fell so hard for you. And it scared me.”

She sniffles back tears and Dinah stands up.

For a split second she fears that Dinah’s going to turn and walk away from her, but she breathes a breath of relief as Dinah pulls her into her arms. She winces. And then Dinah pulls back and is sitting on the edge of her hospital bed now, tucking Laurel’s hair behind her ear and that’s all it takes before Laurel cups both of Dinah’s cheeks and pulls her in for their second first kiss.

And this time, it feels like Dinah is breathing new life into her. Making her feel whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on twitter about dinahsiren @gayvasharpe bc this fic wasnt my fave


End file.
